As can be readily appreciated, the ability to readily discriminate between the launching and impact of explosive projectiles is of great significance in a battlefield environment. More particularly, such a discriminatory ability increases an overall situational awareness for a field commander while reducing a “fog of war” effect so common in military active battlefield environments.